Alumno y Maestro
by Jan Yami
Summary: Splinter y Leonardo ocultan algo a su familia. Algo que únicamente se revela en las noches mientras todos duermen ¿Se mantendrá oculto el secreto o seran descubiertos?


Capitulo 1: Buenos Dias

Desde que Leo recordaba , su mayor deseo desde pequeño era poder complacer a su sensei , siempre entrenaba más tiempo que los demás , se aseguraba de tener las expectativas que su maestro tenía en el. Nunca imaginó que luego de varios años podría acabar en una situación como esa.

Leonardo despertaba , se lamentaba un poco pues había tenido sueños muy agradables de su niñez , aunque su presente teniendo 15 años de edad no era tan malo.

-Buenos días Leonardo – Dijo su sensei levantándose de su futón mientras se ponía su yukata de todos los días.

-Buenos días Sensei – Dijo la tortuga mayor sin levantarse , observaba cómo se vestía con mucho detenimiento , le gustaba verlo todas las mañanas. Su sensei noto su mirada y lo miro con detenimiento.

-¿Que sucede Leonardo? ¿Acaso te duele el cuerpo? - Dijo preocupado la rata para luego acariciar su mejilla - ¿Fui muy brusco contigo anoche?

Cada pregunta solo avergonzaba más a Leo , el recordatorio de la salvaje noche que tuvieron juntos como cada noche lo hacía ponerse super rojo , y la preocupación de su maestro por su cuerpo solo empeoraba la situación.

-¡No! ¡Sensei estoy bien! ¡Por favor deje de preguntar! - Dijo parándose de repente , sus piernas no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo y acabó en los brazos de la rata , mientras el semen escurría de su interior , aún estaba caliente.

-Por supuesto que estas bien – Dijo sarcástico. - Necesitas un baño , y sin reproches – Acabó llevándolo a la ducha y preparar el agua caliente para él , como cuando Leo era solo un pequeño dependiente de su padre.

Ya eran dos meses desde que Leo se escabullia en la habitación de su sensei para tener intimidad con él , al principio solo eran simples besos , caricias o algunos toques , pero al final acabo yendo al último nivel , con ambos teniendo noches apasionadas ¡Y todo a causa de la época de celo!

Aun recordaba la primera vez como si fuera ayer , explicarle a sus hermanos porque tambaleaba en el entrenamiento de ese dia fue una tortura. Era bastante malo para mentir , sobretodo en situaciones como esas , pero contarle a sus hermanos que tenía relaciones sexuales con su propio padre podría acabar muy mal.

Finalmente pudo entrar en la ducha , disfrutando del agua caer por su cuerpo , aunque era muy vergonzoso bañarse frente a su padre , aunque la tortuga estaba de espaldas podía sentir la mirada de la rata por todo su cuerpo , estaba casi seguro de que tenía una sonrisa de gusto. Podía escuchar como lentamente se quitaba la yukata y lo abrazaba , entrando con el y manteniéndose en silencio.

-Necesito asegurarme de que quedaras bien limpio – Tomó una esponja y comenzó a limpiar su caparazón , cuello y piernas , aprovechando para acariciar varias partes de su cuerpo , sabía perfectamente cuales eran las partes sensibles de su hijo mayor , la mitad de ellas las descubrió en el entrenamiento y la otra mitad en la cama , su cuerpo podía ser muy facil de exitar , sobretodo cuando comenzo la epoca de celo , aunque únicamente duró una semana de dos maravillosos meses de sexo que tenian ultimamente. Escuchaba los suaves suspiros de su alumno cada vez que sus manos pasaban por sus partes íntimas , como su entrepierna o su cola.

-Sensei ,yo puedo hacerlo solo...

-No creo que puedas limpiar correctamente tu caparazon , ademas ¿No crees que esto es agradable? - Acariciaba sus hombros y daba besos en su cuello.

-Sensei... - Leo comenzaba a jadear , aunque lo había hecho durante horas en la noche su cuerpo seguía desesperado por la atención de su maestro.

-Oh , lo lamento Leonardo , pero conoces las reglas – Quito sus manos de su cuerpo para luego tomar una toalla y secarse. - Solo podemos hacerlo durante la noche mientras tus hermanos duermes , prometo recompensarte después – Beso suavemente sus labios y luego se marchó del baño , dejando a la tortuga de ojos azulados con un leve sonrojo , ansioso por que la noche llegará pronto.


End file.
